My team's Adventures of Dinosaur
My team's Adventures of Dinosaur is an upcoming crossover film to be created by Hiatt Grey. Plot An Iguanodon mother is forced to abandon her nest during a Carnotaurus attack. The one surviving egg journeys through several predicaments before ending up on an island populated by lemurs, an Iguanodon hatches and is adopted by Plio, who names it Aladar. Years later, Aladar and the lemurs takes part in a mating season where Zini goes without a mate. Moments later, after the mating season ends, a meteor strikes and destroys the island, leaving Aladar, his grandfather Yar, siblings Suri and Zini, and Plio as the only survivors when they alone escape to the mainland. The family mourns for the loss of all lemurs before moving on. While crossing a deserted wasteland, they are ambushed by a pack of predatory Velociraptors. After escaping from them, the family come across a remaining multi-species herd of dinosaurs led by Kron and Bruton, who are on a journey to reach the "Nesting Grounds", a valley said to be untouched by the devastation of the meteor, able to provide sanctuary. Aladar and the lemurs befriend a trio of elderly dinosaurs: Giraffatitan Baylene, Styracosaurus Eema and her dog-like pet Ankylosaurus Url along the way. Together, they migrate with the herd for miles, eventually reaching a lake they have relied upon in past trips. Though the lake has seemingly dried up by the meteor, Aladar and Baylene discover the water being buried under the dried surface of the lake, and saves the herd from dehydration. Impressed by Aladar's compassionate ways, Neera begins to fall in love with him. Later that day, a pair of Carnotaurus picks up the herd's trail and begins stalking them for food, unknown to the others. Meanwhile on a scouting mission, Bruton is attacked and injured by the predators, before he escapes and returns to inform Kron that they are being followed, sending the entire herd into a panicked flurry. Kron, picks up the pace and evacuates the herd, leaving Aladar's family and Bruton behind, while the Carnotaurus are in pursuit some distance away. The stragglers spend the night in a nearby cave during the rainstorm. Soon, they are found and attacked by the beasts. Bruton sacrifices himself to cause a cave-in that kills him and one of the Carnotaurus in the process. While the rest of the group pushes on deeper into the cave, one Carnotaurus survives, roars in anger and resumes its search for the herd. Aladar loses hope when they reach a dead end, but the others convince him to keep going, relating how he inspired them to do the same. Together, they knock down the dead end and successfully find the Nesting Grounds on the other side. However, Eema sees the other entryway to the valley being blocked by a large wall of rocks from a landslide. Knowing that the herd will die climbing over it, Aladar returns to them and is pursued by the Carnotaurus. When he catches up and prevents the herd from getting over the cliff, during the monster's approach, he suggests a safer way to the valley. Kron angrily challenges and attempts to kill Aladar, but Neera stops Kron. The herd accepts Aladar as their leader, but they are cornered when the Carnotaurus arrives. Aladar rallies the herd to stand together and scare off the predator, who then goes after Kron, as easier prey. Neera and Aladar double back and battle the Carnotaurus when it overwhelms and fatally wounds Kron. After Aladar knocks the Carnotaurus off a cliff to its death, Kron dies from his injuries, with Aladar and Neera at his side. Aladar and Neera lead the herd back to the Nesting Grounds, where the lemurs have found more of their own kind. The new generation of dinosaurs hatches sometime later, among them with Aladar and Neera's children. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, and Ernie the Giant Chicken guest star in this film. *Ernie will work for the Carnotaurs in this film. *When Aladar looses hope the Princesses will sing "You'll Play Your Part". *Aladar joins the team at the end of this movie. Scenes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:My team's Adventures series